everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Pistol Pete Showdown (Medal of Honor: Rising Sun)
Griffin, Brooks and Thomason fight through a small section of jungle, clearing it completley of Japanese prescence. They come across a machine gun nest. At this time, two natives and a Scottish coastwatcher appear from the forest, being chased by Japanese soldiers. Selas: "Martin!" The allied group move behind a log to fire at the oncoming enemies. Grifin's squad helps to take them down. Then, they meet. Martin: "You're a lucky chap we ran into you, Marine. I'm Martin Clemmins and this is Selas and Keip. We've just come across a squad of your mates and they're in a very tight spot. Follow me." Griffin, Brooks and Thomason follow their new accomplices to a door. Martin: "In here." Martin removes the jungle-brush door and the squad moves through. Martin: "Follow me." Martin leads the team to a hillside. Martin: "Take a look." Griffin looks at through Martin's binoculars at the POW camp down below. Martin: "Take your squad down the path to the left and set up overlooking the plantation house. Selas, Keip and I will flank them to the right. Hold your fire until we're in position." The team move down the hill and get into position. Japanese Officer: "Tell me! Now!" Dean: "Drop dead. Lee, Dean K, Private First Class, 385468094." Brooks: "That's Deaner from basic." Thomason: "No!" The Japanese are alerted to the Marine presence. They proceed to clear the area in order to rescue the POWs. Edmund: "Hey, a little help over here! Give me a hand! Come on! Over here! Cut me loose!" Griffin cuts the bonds on Dean, Edmund and the other POW. Edmund: "You look really familiar Corporal. Kinda like a guy who was in my unit in the Philippines. You sure we never met, I mean . . . nevermind. We were sent out this morning to destroy Pistol Pete and were ambushed en route. I still need to get to that gun, and I need your help to get there." Martin: "Silencing that artillery os more important than you know. We spotted a transport of Japanese convoy ships racing for the coast this morning. If you lads can't get that airfield up and running soon, well, we may not be able to hold the island." Edmund: "Incoming!" A howitzer shell lands in the camp and kills Brooks. Edmund: "We've lost Brooks, keep your heads down and get moving!" Edmund Harrison and Griffin run up the hill, coming under constant howitzer fire. They fight their way up to it and take it over, turning it against a platoon of enemy soldiers and a Type 95 Ha-Go tank. After the tank is destroyed, Harrison and Griffin move across a bridge, across Matanikau River. Edmund: "Get to that machine gun!" Griffin takes over a machine gun nest and uses it to kill a squad of soldiers who come from the nearby trail. Then, they move through it. Griffin and harrison fight up a hill and rejoin Martin, Selas and Keip who are fighting enemies across a brook. Martin: "Well met Marines. You're men are safe and the caves are just up the hill. Lieutenant Colonel McKelvy sent these to help you clear the caves. Let's go." The group mop up whats left of the Japanese soldiers and move ahead. They arrive at the cave entrance. Inside, they fight up to the first artillery piece. Edmund: "Watch my back while I set the charges. Got it. Haha! Want to blow it? be my guest!" Griffin ushes the plunger to destroy the artillery. The door opens and two soldiers rush in. They are killed and the two men leave the destroyed gun Outside the cave, Ed and Joe run across a bridge and up a stairway to a bunker. Edmund: "Covering fire! Where's my support?!" Edmund tosses a demolition charge into the bunker and it explodes. They enter through the blown out door and into the next artillery cave. Edmund: "Guard the door while I get this one rigged." With the second cannon gone, Joseph and Edmund move to the final gun. Edmund: "Guard the door while I get htis one rigged." The last gun blows. Edmund and Joseph run away and make it to the bridge. Selas, Keip and Martin are on theother side. Martin: "Move it lads! They're right behind you! Come on boys! Let's go!" Joseph makes it across but Harrison is shot. He sets up a charge to destroy the bridge.